Karkat and Terezi Bubble Baths!
by BlueRedSlendy
Summary: Karkat decides to relax himself on the meteor with a bubblebath, but is surprised when Terezi also needs to use the tub when she is covered in sopor slime.


**Karkat opened the door to the only bathroom on the meteor, he couldn't remember the last time he washed himself, there was never really much free time around here anyways, but since he managed to find some he might as well make the best of it.**

He closed the door and locked it, Karkat could almost smell the stench coming from his body, he knew he needed this and bad. He went to the tub and turned on the water and turned it all the way to its hottest, right now he just needed to relax, he didn't want anything else but to sit in the tub forever, he probably wouldn't have cared if he died in that tub.

As the water was heating up to the point where steam rose from it, it slowly started to rise so he took the chance to take off his clothes at this point, he took the ball of messy clothes and just threw them at the corner. What the hell was he supposed to change into, oh well, right now he had more important things on his mind anyways. As the water almost reached its peak, he turned off the running faucet and stepped in it, the sudden change in temperature caused a shock to travel from his feet upwards, he took another step in and was quickly getting used to the almost burning water, he didn't care though, honestly this was the best sensation he's had since he first stepped on this dumbass meteor. He then proceeded to lay down, his body submerging in the water. "AHHHHH DAMN" there was no words to describe what he was feeling by now, probably because he didn't want to think at this point.

Karkat began to close his eyes, preparing for a forever relaxation, when he noticed at the corner of the tub, the biggest fucking bottle of bubble bath soap he's ever seen. "WHAT THE FUCK..." He'd never seen this before, he opened it and quickly noticed how good whatever this stuff was, he took the whole cap off and just started sniffing away. He accidentally spilled the bottle into the tub and noticed bubbles starting to form. "HOLY SHIT, OH GOD, OH GOD WHAT DID I JUST DO SHIT SHIT SHIT." Was the tub having a chemical reaction?/?/? Karkat quickly got out of the tub and noticed a shit ton of bubbles forming everywhere, he touched the water slightly and noticed it was just bubbles and nothing else. The bubbles were purple and pretty looking, he knew if anyone knew of this it would be the end of him "OH WELL" Karkat got back in the tub and layed down and started to rest again, he closed his eyes and started to doze off.

When Karkat heard knocking on the door, he assumed he fell asleep for a while and was pretty shocked at what the hell was going on. "WHO THE FUCK COULD THAT BE..." Karkat thought to himself, honestly who could it be and why.

"K4RK4T 4R3 YOU 1N TH3R3?" Terezi kept banging on the door and just wouldn't stop, Karkat was wondering what the hell could she want. "UM YEAH. WHAT IS IT CAN'T YOU SEE I'M TRYING TO ENJOY MY GODDAMN BATH"

"1 R34LLY N33D TO W4SH MYS3LF OFF K4RK4T, G4MZ33 GOT SOM3 OF H1S SOPOR SL1M3 ON M3 AND 1T SM3LLS SO BAD"

"WHAT THE FUCK, WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU DOING WITH HIM YOU KNOW THAT CLOWN JUST MUDDLES IN THAT SHIT ALL DAY"

"Y3S 1 KNOW BUT 1 4CC1D3NT4LLY TR1PP3D ON ON3 OF H1S P1ES ON TH3 FLOOR 4ND 1T GOT 4LL OV3R M3" Terezi really needed to wash herself off right now she just couldn't stand the feeling of the slime on her "C4N YOU PL34S3 OP3N TH3 DOOR K4RK4T PL34S3"

"WELL IM SORTA NAKED HERE"

"K4RK4T!"

"ALRIGHT ALRIGHT FINE, BUT DON'T OPEN THE DOOR UNTIL I SAY SO" Karkat got out from the tub and unlocked the door then quickly sprinted back into the tub where the bubbles covered his body. "ALRIGHT NOW"

Terezi opened the door and Karkat noticed she was covered from head to toe in sopor slime. "WHAT THE HELL, YOU'RE FULLY COVERED IN THAT SHIT TEREZI"

"1 KNOW C4N YOU PL34S3 L3T M3 US3 TH3 TUB K4RKL3S PL34S3 PL34S3 PL34S3"

"WAIT.. WHAT? I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GONNA USE THE SINK OR SOMETHING... IM SORTA NAKED HERE"

"BUT 1 SM3LL BUBBL3S SO AR3NT THOS3 COV3R1NG YOU?" "WELL YEAH.. I GUESS BUT I DONT KNOW TEREZI"

"K4RK4T PL34S3 1TS ST4RT1NG TO BURN" Karkat noticed she was getting desperate at this point "ALRIGHT FINE, JUST LOCK THE DOOR"

"TH4NK YOU K4RKL3S!" Terezi quickly locked the door and started to take off her shirt, Karkat couldn't believe what he was seeing and didn't even realize he was staring "DO 1 SM3LL 3Y3S ON M3 K4RKL3S? D1DNT YOU KNOW ST4RING 1S RUD3!"

"OH SHIT SORRY..." Karkat glanced the other way but he couldn't help but sneak a peek and hope she didn't notice, Terezi took off her shirt, then her pants and all that was left was her matching red bra and panties. "OH MY GOD" Was the only thing running through Karkat's mind at this point, it was just too amazing not to look and completely forgot he was staring at her with both eyes again

"K4RK4T!" Terezi noticed he was staring again, "SORRY, I CANT HELP IT OKAY" "W3LL YOU B3TT3R STOP LOOK1NG R1GHT NOW B3C4US3 I N33D TO T4K3 OFF MY UND3RW34R TO G3T IN K4RKLES" Karkat looked the other way and covered his eyes with his hands, he wanted to look so badly, every part of him wanted to, but he controlled himself and plus he didn't want her to get angry at him.

Karkat felt Terezi getting in the tub, he couldn't believe they were both in the water, covered in bubbles, and naked together. Terezi sat across from him, "OK4Y YOU C4N OP3N YOUR 3Y3S NOW" Karkat opened his eyes and the first thing he noticed was Terezi's face on the other side of the tub, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was, he wanted to say something but he realized how stupid that would've seemed, the only thing that could come out was "YOU KNOW... YOU DON'T LOOK THAT BAD EVEN WITH SLIME ALL OVER YOUR FACE"

"B3 QUI3T K4RKL3S 1 KNOW HOW R1D1CULOUS 1 LOOK R1GHT NOW" She quickly washed off her face and the rest of herself, "WHY 1S TH3 W4T3R SO HOT?"

"I WANTED TO RELAX FOR FUCK'S SAKE BUT THEN YOU STARTING KNOCKING ON THE DOOR"

"W3LL TH3 BUBBL3S 4R3 PR3TTY K4RKL3S! TH3Y SM3LL N1CE TOO, BUT NOT 4S GOOD 4S TH1S CH3RRY R3D SM3LL OV3R TH3 BUBBL3S"

"UMM.." was all Karkat could say, he could feel Terezi's legs on his side of the tub, he remembered again that they were both completely naked under the bubbles and his heart starting to beat faster, he just couldn't believe this was really happening, it was almost dumb to think about since it didn't seem as if Terezi was making a big deal about it, but Karkat couldn't help but flood his mind with thoughts about her, he quickly started to become hotter, he was really hoping she wouldn't notice.

"K4RK4T 1S TH3R3 ANY SL1ME 1N MY H41R? 1 C4NT T3LL" It was hard for Karkat to pay attention to her hair and not look at the rest of her "UM YEAH."

"YOU L14R, CMON JUST G3T 4 CLOS3R LOOK 4ND T3LL ME" Terezi pulled him in to look at her head "RUN YOUR F1NG3RS THROUGH 1T OR SOM3TH1NG" "ALRIGHT FINE" Karkat started to brush her hair with his fingers until all the slime was out of the way, his hands were starting to shake "1S 1T 4LL GON3?" "UHH YEAH... I THINK SO"

Terezi inhaled sharply, "H3H3H3, YOUR3 SO R3D" Karkat was shocked "WELL NO SHIT I'M TURNING RED, IF YOU HAVEN'T NOTICED YOU'RE NAKED RIGHT IN FRONT OF ME, I THINK THAT'S AN EXCUSE FOR ME TO BE TURNING RED"

"H3H3H3, DO YOU TH1NK 1M 4TTR4CT1V3 K4RKL3S?" Karkat didn't know what to say, he obviously thought she was attractive at this point, hell, she was the most beautiful fucking troll he's ever seen "I'M NOT GOING TO ANSWER THAT" At this point Karkat just wanted to explode right then and there and just pretend none of this ever happened, he just realized he practically set himself up.

"TH4TS NOT 4N 4PPROPR14T3 4NSW3R MR V4NT4S!" "4NSW3R 1T TRUTHFULLY"  
Karkat knew there was no dodging this question "ALRIGHT FINE I THINK YOU'RE ATTRACTIVE" he said, avoiding eye contact as much as possible.

"4WW K4RKL3S! 1M GU3SS1NG YOU W4NT SLOPPY M4K3OUTS TH3N" Karkat was speechless, was she really asking for a kiss? "UM. W-WHAT, I DON'T KNOW I-I MEA-" Before he could finish his sentence, Terezi quickly leaned in for his lips, Karkat quickly noticed how soft they felt against his, and how wet they were, he couldn't tell if it was her saliva or the tub water, but either way it felt nice.

Karkat knew at this point that if he said anything it would have been awkward, so he just kept his mouth shut and kept kissing her. Terezi's kisses quickly matched up with his, he decided to cup her face with his hands as they kissed, it just felt so right, he felt as if right now she was all his and nothing could change this. Terezi licked his lips and stared at him "YOUR L1PS T4ST3 SO SW33T K4KL3S, YOU DONT M1ND 1F 1 H4V3 4NOTH3R T4ST3, DO YOU?" Before he could say anything, she was licking his lips up and down, softly and slowly, then licking them faster, he decided it would be all right to lick her tongue at this point, both of their tongues were slowly swirling around each other, their saliva swapping as their tongues went inside each other's mouths.

Karkat couldn't help but notice his bulge was practically at its biggest, he was getting redder by the second and he was hoping Terezi wouldn't notice, but it was only a matter of time before she did. They kept on kissing and surprisingly she didn't say anything, she was probably enjoying it too much to involve words anyways, he was too. Karkat placed his hand on Terezi's neck,, he had no idea what he was doing up to this point, his hands slowly went down past her collarbones, only inching his movements slowly hoping he wouldn't alarm her.

"UM... CAN I?" Karkat asked, even though he didn't say anything after that, Terezi pretty much knew what he meant. "S-SURE K4RKL3S" They continued kissing, and his hands slowly went under the soapy water and inched down to her chest area, he felt her boobs eventually and placed his hands on them, they were so soft to him he couldn't even believe were his hands were at this moment. He could feel how fast her heart was beating while his hands were on her chest, it felt like it was ready to explode at any second, but then again he couldn't tell it apart from his own heartbeat because it was about ready to explode too.

They continued kissing, his hands wandering like they were lost, "K4RK4T 1 W4NT YOU SO B4DLY..." He was waiting for her to say something else but that was it "W-WHAT DO YOU MEAN" "1 C4N SM3LL YOU G3TT1NG R3D3R BY TH3 S3COND S1LLY" "WELL I STILL DON'T KNOW WHAT YOU MEAN TEREZI I..." "JUST SHH K4RKL3S" Terezi continued to kiss Karkat's lips and tongue as she placed her hand on his stomach below the water, he reached down and felt his bulge in her hand, she could feel how hard it was and slowly ran her hands up and down his bulge.

Karkat tried his best not to moan at this point but he couldn't help himself, his breathing was getting noticeably heavier to the point where Terezi could hear it, Karkat's hands slipped all the way down in between her legs, he guessed it was okay since her hands were already on his bulge, he slipped two of his fingers inside of her and realized how tight she was, he couldn't tell if her wetness was from inside or from the water and slowly started to push his fingers in deeper trying his best to make sure he didn't hurt her, Terezi stopped kissing Karkat and rested her head on his neck, using it to silent her moans so that no one outside could hear them.

"K4RK4T... 1 DONT KNOW HOW MUCH LONG3R 1 C4N L4ST" Hearing Terezi's voice at this state was a huge turn on for Karkat and he realized just how red they both were "ME NEITHER..."

"DO YOU W4NN4 PUT 1T 1NS1D3 OF M3?" Terezi whispered as low as she could, almost hoping he didn't hear it. "WHAT, R-REALLY?" At this point neither of them could make out what they were saying, everything they said was covered in heavy breathing and pauses. "Y3S K4RK4T 1 W4NT YOU 1NS1D3 OF M3 B4DLY, 1 C4NT H3LP MYS3LF 4NYMOR3" "

"WELL IF YOU SAY SO TEREZI"

Karkat grabbed Terezi by her waist and pulled her closer to him so that she could sit on top of him, Terezi couldn't help but chuckle at how nervous they both were, she could feel his hands shaking as they were holding her, Karkat slowly slipped his bulge inside of her, inch by inch, "ITS IN..." "Y34H.." Terezi breathed almost silent and rested her body on his and leaned in to kiss his lips again, Karkat slowly moved his body up and so did Terezi, the feeling of his bulge inside of her was almost too much, he knew he wasn't going to last much longer even though he never wanted this to end.

Terezi's moans became louder "TEREZI SHH... THEY'RE GONNA HEAR US" "SORRY K4RKL3S, 1 JUST C4NT H3LP MYS3LF" Terezi smiled at Karkat and kissed him again, both their moans silent enough so that only they could hear them, Karkat pushed his body into Terezi's, it was becoming so intense for both of them, the water in the tub was even spilling onto the floor, "TEREZI I THINK IM GONNA CUM" Terezi was already moaning louder than she could bear, trying her best to keep it low enough so that no one could hear it "K4RK4T I-" Karkat realized Terezi was already cumming and he couldn't hold it in anymore, he finished inside of her as he filled her insides.

When it was finished she lay her head on his chest, they both just remained in an orgasm trance for about a minute, "YOUR H34RT 1S B34T1NG SO F4ST K4RK4T" Karkat kissed her head, "WELL YOU MADE IT THAT WAY" Karkat purred, almost realizing right after how corny that sounded, but fuck it, it fitted the moment. "1 TH1NK W3R3 GONN4 H4V3 TO T4K3 4NOTH3R SHOW3R 4ND CL34N OURS3LV3S 4G41N K4RKL3S" Terezi laughed again, Karkat couldn't help but smile, they both stood up and drained the water, Karkat turned on the shower and they both took an actual shower this time. "1LL H3LP SCRUB YOU CL34N K4RK4T, H3H3H3"


End file.
